Conventional de-sulfurization of petroleum residues by high temperature and high pressure catalytic methods using hydrogen to remove sulfur become less economically attractive when high sulfur content petroleum residues are to be reduced to 0.25% or less sulfur content.
The primary objective of the process of this invention is to de-sulfur petroleum residues by a non-catalytic method which uses lower temperatures and lower pressures and shorter residence times than do the present conventional de-sulfuring processes.
The secondary objective of the process of this invention is to utilize non-volatile, recoverable and recyclable reagents to de-sulfur petroleum residues thereby reducing the thermal, chemical, air and water pollution normally associated with the de-sulfuring of petroleum residues.
A further objective of the process of this invention is to accomplish the other objectives at lower cost than the conventional methods with equivalent sulfur reduction.